


The Monster in his Closet

by Snarkyowl



Category: septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Anti is cryptic, Can be seen as antiaverage if you want, Chase is tired, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Chase Brody always thought the monster he saw in his closet as a child was a product of his imagination. Imagine his surprise when that actually isn’t the case.





	The Monster in his Closet

“Mama, do you think monsters are real?”  
“Of course not, darling. They’re just tales to scare children into behaving, I’ve told you this. What makes you ask?”   
“I think monsters are real.”  
“What makes you think that, sweetheart?”  
“I saw one in my closet last night.”  
“Did you? Was it scary?”  
“The scariest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
\----

Chase squints at his ceiling, peppered with sticky, glowing stars. It’s late, he has school tomorrow, but he can’t sleep. He rolls onto his side, groaning when the time on his clock reads 2:45 am. He rolls back onto his back, eyes following the patterns of stars. 

He stays like that for about twenty minutes before he hears the rustling in his closet. He tenses up, going completely still as he forces himself to tune in to what’s going on. There’s a thump, a thud, a hiss, and suddenly the door to his closet is opening.  
An all too familiar green glow emanates from the closet and Chase holds his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as the thing slowly slides its way out. He listens as it makes its way around the room, poking around before pausing at his bedside.

There’s silence, his heart races in his chest. Then, the thing moves away again. He hears scratching, persistent and it goes on for much too long before finally the thing goes back into the closet. When all is quiet again, Chase opens his eyes and sucks in a long, sharp breath.  
He sits up, grabbing his cellphone off of his bedside table to turn the flashlight on and look around the room. He sees nothing at first, but then on the wall he notices something scratched into the paint.

A smiley face.   
A smiley face and nothing more has been scratched into his wall. 

Chase wants to cry, but instead he turns his flashlight off and quietly curls under the covers of his bed.   
Maybe this is just a really bad dream or something.

He shuts his eyes, steadies his breathing, and finally falls asleep. 

\----

Chase is sitting on his bed the next night, knees hugged to his chest as he watches his closet intently. All those years he had thought he was just a kid with an overactive imagination. He’d thought his mother was right, he was just imagining things because he was upset over the divorce. Make a monster and suddenly the divorce is the least of your worries. 

But now he’s evidently been proved wrong, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. The monster in his closet is real, always has been, and Chase has no idea if it’s malicious or not. It’s always felt malicious, but what if Chase was just being a coward? 

It’s half past three in the morning when Chase hears the noises again. A thump, a thud, and a hiss. Then, the door cracks open. This time when the green glow appears, Chase forces himself not to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. This time he’s going to meet the monster, even if it ends up killing him. 

The thing doesn’t seem to notice him at first as it carefully steps out of the closet, but pauses when it hears Chase gasp. 

Chase gasps because the monster is more human than he expected it to be, and also looks to be around his age. The fifteen year old watches with wide eyes as the monster faces him properly, tail lashing behind it almost nervously. Or maybe it’s aggressively. Chase wouldn’t know.   
There’s silence, but finally Chase finds his voice. 

“Who are you?”   
The monster makes an odd scoffing sound, glowing eyes narrowing as it moves closer to the edge of Chase’s bed. Chase is terrified, but he remains still. 

“Don’t you want to know what I am, first?” The creatures hisses, and it takes Chase a moment to shake his head. He’s too focused on the scarred neck, the clawed hands.   
“No. I asked who you are and I meant to.” Chase murmurs, and the creatures blinks. It almost seems… surprised.   
“Call me Anti.” It says after a moment, sounding almost pleased with itself. “Anti is my name.”

Chase breathes, nods his head, and offers a shaky smile.  
“Well, Anti, it’s nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
